Love Interest
by SeekerKey
Summary: It is Valentines. Nami wonders if there is a possible love interest among her crewmates. Is it actually possible, though?


It was Valentines.

But Nami couldn't care less.

No one in the ship cared since all of them didn't have a lover.

Well, maybe except for Sanji.

He treated the girls with more affection than he did (and the girls were astounded that Sanji could even be more affectionate than he already was).

He showered them with praises.

Sanji appeared in front of her, handing her and Robin a chocolate shake.

Nami thanked him.

Nami always wondered why Sanji valued girls so much.

She thought of him as stupid that way.

And yet, at times, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sure, she didn't love Sanji romantically.

But Sanji made her confused.

"I love you Nami-swan!"

His voice… It would always ring on her head.

And it was hard to admit, but sometimes, she loved the sound of her name on Sanji's tongue.

Then, she started imagining:

_Would I have loved Sanji if I was the only woman who received his special treatment?_

Her mind would become blank.

Somehow, she sensed that it was impossible. Sanji would always be kind to girls. He has always been that.

He wouldn't be Sanji if he changed.

And in a way, she liked him because of his chivalry.

After a sip from the shake, she suddenly felt cold.

She reached for her weapon and blew the hot bubbles.

She instantly felt warmer.

The weapon Usopp made for her was plain awesome.

It was perfect for her, someone who isn't strong but is smart enough.

How about Usopp, then?

Hah. No way.

She chuckled.

Usopp and her in a relationship just felt outrageous.

Opposite charges attract. Same charges repel.

And they were same charges.

From across the ship, she saw Usopp watching Franky make his inventions.

Nami crossed her hands.

Impossible, it was just impossible.

Nami sighed. Why was she even thinking about these things?

Zoro passed in front of her, not even recognizing her presence and entered Chopper's room.

So she has become invisible now…

Nami tried to calm down. Zoro wasn't worth her time.

Of all of them, Zoro was the one who cared less about things.

If he cared about something, it would always be connected to their captain – their captain's orders, their captain's idiocy, their captain's outrage…

Nami felt that she was thinking of something forbidden.

But she was already forming it on her head.

Zoro did things in Luffy's consent.

No. She is definitely not a fan girl.

And she is definitely not aroused by the thought of Zoro and Luffy together.

Yet, she could feel her nose already bleeding. She wiped it.

Zoro went out of Chopper's room.

Since Zoro wasn't wearing anything on top, she couldn't help but notice how manly he looked.

Out of instinct, she touched his abs.

Zoro flinched.

"What the fuck, Nami?"

Nami gave a nervous laugh.

And she blushed. His muscles were lean and hard.

If she had met Zoro under different circumstances, she might have had a crush on him.

But it was impossible now.

She knew Zoro.

She disliked people like him. And yet, there was one thing she liked about Zoro.

He is strong.

He doesn't do things that are against his principles.

He wouldn't try to adjust. He wouldn't think of a new plan.

He'd act in accordance to his will.

And besides, it was plain obvious how Zoro liked his childhood friend Kuina.

Zoro didn't mind if he needed to fight against girls.

All except for Tashigi, and after a while, she figured out that it was because Tashigi looked a lot like Kuina.

Then, Nami heard Luffy arguing with Sanji.

"Food! Food! Food~" Luffy shouted.

"But you just ate." Sanji snickered.

Then they exchanged kicks and punches.

Nami sighed.

_Boys…_

Nami wondered why she followed such a captain.

He is stupid.

Yet, more than anyone on the ship, she trusted him most (although most of his actions really are stupid).

Luffy brought them all together.

He gave each of them a place where they could belong.

And she loved Luffy because of that.

Not like she would want to die, but if it was for her captain, then maybe she wouldn't have regrets.

Then, she saw Luffy's grin.

She loved the way Luffy grinned.

His grin would be enough to wash her worries away.

It gave her the security that everything is all right.

That's Luffy. He would act indifferent in face of many obstacles.

And his presence assured her that they could do it.

And they could always do it.

She remembered the time Luffy placed his hat on her.

She felt the comfort.

In her eventful life, she couldn't afford to be at ease.

But if it was relief she needed, Luffy gave it to her even without him realizing it.

Then, out of nowhere, Luffy's fist landed on her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Luffy…" her voice was full of venom as she approached him.

Luffy scratched his head.

"Sorry, Nami," but his face didn't look sorry at all. He was still grinning like an idiot.

Nami smacked his head. She snapped out of her reverie.

How could she have thought that she actually loved this captain?

She cursed February 14. She really didn't like Valentines.


End file.
